Beast Within A Hero
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: After a year dating Shadow, Sonic feels that now is the time he tells Shadow of the curse placed on him after a run-in with Eggman. Only one problem, will Shadow's love prove strong enough to keep their relationship lasting? WERESONADOW COMPLETE


**I told you guys I was going go do a WereSonadow fanfic XD**

**Shadow: Fuck...**

**Sonic: Oh jeez...**

**Just a little notice! Shadow will be a bit OOC in this fic...I don't know how much OOC though...so don't kill me!**

**Shadow: fuck...**

**He's also the Uke!**

**Sonic: ....fuck.**

**Anyways! Trying to start this fic was a bitch...so read and, hopefully, enjoy! If not, that's fine, but I had fun writing this XD**

**_Beast Within A Hero_**

**_WereSonadow One-Shot_**

For spring, the night time weather was awfully cold, almost like winter had never left for the year, and it was pitch black outside for it only to be nine, so much so, you couldn't even begin to catch the slightest glimpse of your hand in front of your eyes directly. Unless, of course, you were standing under the light poles that were in the city.

Shadow the hedgehog was roaming Central City that same night, not bothered by the cold hitting his bare skin, he was use to the cold. Winter was always hard in the city, so walking around outside without a coat on and only a shirt and black pants wasn't as much of a big deal to him as it was to others.

There was a reason as to why he was out tonight and that reason was to see Sonic. While Sonic and him were with the others today just to hang out, before they all had parted ways Sonic had whispered into Shadow's ears to meet him in the city park and that there was something Shadow needed to know.

Secretly, Sonic and Shadow were dating and have been for almost a year now ever since Shadow regained his memories of his past. It was Sonic's idea to not tell his friends, knowing that there was a possibility that they wouldn't accept that since Shadow was the former enemy and tried to kill the blue hedgehog several times in the past.

Clenching his hands into a tight fist, this had begun to bug him. What if Sonic was leaving him for someone else? What if he was leaving him for Knuckles or, maybe, Tails? If this was the case, he would never be able to take it and possibly go after Knuckles or Tails and take care of it himself.

He loved Sonic, he loved him more then anything and it was because of Sonic that he never attempted to destroy the world again. His memories didn't have anything to do with it, it was just an excuse to hide the real one. Sonic knew that as well.

Regardless of what Sonic might think, Shadow had told Rouge about him and Sonic. He knew she would accept it, even though she had loved him as well. When he had told Sonic that he told Rouge, there was a minor fight. Sonic hated and couldn't trust that bat-girl, but Shadow could.

Sighing, Shadow let his eyes close as he continued walking.

What does Sonic want to talk to him about anyway?

For a little over four months now, Shadow has realized a trend with Sonic. Before the four months, he would always stay for the night, but now he wont.

'Those all seem like obvious signs of a breakup to occur, maybe we moved to fast. I mean, not even two months into our relationship and we fucked each other almost five times.'

He opened his eyes, and stopped dead in his tracks once he had arrived to the city park. He looked around.

Sonic wasn't even there yet.

Letting out another sigh, this one much louder, he leaned against the tree, and remained silent.

Maybe he was there a little early, Sonic did say to get there before 9:30 and it was only 9:20. But he had to get there early, more then anything he wanted to see Sonic again and find out just what was going on. His stomach was so nausea, he felt sick. He was afraid that once Sonic got there, he would vomit before he could even speak.

When a few minutes has passed and there still was no signs of Sonic, Shadow was fairly certain that he wasn't coming and he pushed his body off of the tree and started to walk, but turned his body to get a look behind him just to make sure that Sonic wasn't just now arriving.

No one was there.

Sighing, he took a step back and felt himself back up into someone, then, a hand quickly covered his mouth. It was a big hand covered in fur with claws. Huge claws.

Gently, the hand was pulled away from over his mouth and Shadow quickly jumped back with a fist ready to punch whoever it was that was behind him.

He froze and his eyes widened.

"what....what the fuck...?" Shadow stuttered.

Standing before him was a very furry hedgehog with claws and sharps. Shadow didn't even have the slightest clue as to who this was, but when the hedgehog gave off a sad expression and spoke his name, it hit Shadow like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened even more and his pupils shrunk.

"S...Sonic?"

He nodded and took a step forward, "it's me, Shadow," his voice was like a growl, but there was a hint gentleness to it.

Shadow was confused and his eyes traced Sonic's body, "but...you...you're body?..."

"When I disappeared for a few weeks, I was helping out a friend named Chip. It's to complicated for you to understand, but before all that Eggman had built a strange ray machine. Somehow, I got trapped. This new machine was built to corrupt the chaos emeralds, somehow, one of the side effects was to turn me into this...beast."

The ebony hedgehog was still confused, "but...why didn't you tell me that you were this way? I work for G.U.N, maybe I could've put something together to reverse the effects! I know the people that work in the lab, I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Shadow, there isn't really much you can do," he spoke in that usual deep growl, "as to why I didn't tell you..." his eyes broke contact with his boyfriend's, "because I love you...and I was afraid that you wouldn't accept this side of me...my monster side..."

Shadow was enraged, "no!" he shouted and Sonic quickly looked at him with surprise. He placed a hand to Sonic's cheek, "you're not a monster. Form or appearance, it doesn't matter, deep down I know it's you beneath all this fur and teeth and claws..."

Sonic gave off a small chuckle, or, at least that what it was suppose to be.

Closing his eyes, Shadow connected his lips to Sonic's, and wrapped his arms around his large waist.

Sonic did the same, but he was much more careful to try and not hurt him with his bothersome claws.

Once the kiss had been broken, Sonic quickly pulled Shadow in for a tight hug, "I love you, Shadow," he whispered into his ears.

Shadow nodded, "I love you, too, but the next time you decide that you have something to tell me, please give me at least a hint as to what it is beforehand, I was so worried that you were going to leave me..." he frowned.

The azure hedgehog shook his head, "you got nothing to worry about, love," he spoke and pulled Shadow away from him and connected lips with him again.

Closing his eyes, Shadow felt Sonic press his back against the tree, and his mouth lowered to his neck. He arched his neck to give Sonic more of him, and he gently nibbled and kissed away at that spot while traveling even lower.

While Sonic's mouth played and teased at the skin on Shadow's neck and shoulder, his hands traveled to his pants, and removed them from Shadow's body. Then, his hands gently worked on caressing Shadow's manhood, this received a loud moan from Shadow. Tired of being teased, Shadow begged for Sonic to rub even harder, and he obeyed his partner by doing so.

Sonic knew that Shadow was now hard enough and he brought his face down to Shadow's erection. At this point, Shadow's back had met the ground and Sonic rested softly on top him, afraid to hurt him because of his size compared to Shadow's. Putting Shadow's cock into his mouth, he sucked hard on it and caressed him with his tongue.

"S-Sonic..." Shadow moaned his partner's name in orgasm after the sucking had lasted for a good few minutes. He couldn't hold himself back and he knew, judging by the way the sucking and the teasing was going, Sonic wanted a taste of him, "I-I got to..."

Not able to hold himself back anymore, Shadow climaxed into the azure hedgehog's mouth, and Sonic was quick to swallow the juices, not wanting to let the taste go to waste.

He could hear Shadow's heavy breathing and he picked up Shadow's waist to align him with his erection. Sonic knew that this next step was going to be much more painful then the last few times they ever had sex, due to the size of him in this form, but he was willing to stop if Shadow wanted him to or pull out if he feels it's necessary.

To make the pain subside, he quickly thrusted himself into Shadow, and Shadow let out an even louder moan mixed with pleasure and pain. Then, Sonic pulled out leaving on a few inches of his head in, and thrusted back in again. Again, Shadow moaned out with pain and pleasure, his eyes had began to water, and he dug his hands into Sonic's back. He didn't want Sonic to stop and pull out now, he wanted to physically connect with both this form and his actual form. They were both Sonic and he loved them both.

Sonic could feel Shadow tugging onto his back, a sign for him to continue, and he did so while rubbing Shadow's manhood to distract him from the pain.

When Sonic thrusted in for the sixth time, all that was left was a dull pain and pure pleasure for Shadow, byt this point, Sonic had to release.

"S-shadow...I'm going to..." Sonic panted heavily.

Shadow nodded with understanding and he felt Sonic thrust into him a seventh time, then, he released inside him. Shadow moaned.

Pulling out, Sonic rested himself on top of Shadow's body, both panting and exhausted to even get up and leave the park to head home before someone saw them. Sonic placed a claw hand to Shadow's sweaty cheek, "I love you, Shadow," he spoke in a low growl.

Shadow closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into Sonic's furry hand, a warm smile on his lips, "I love you, too..." he whispered while trying to not fall asleep on him, but he couldn't hold it back.

Sonic pulled Shadow's body close to him to keep him warm and he closed his eyes as well, a cheek resting on his ebony's forehead.

By the time morning had come, Shadow's body no longer felt the heat he had from over night, but a simple warmth. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He had almost forgot as to where he was at, but remembered when he realized that Sonic slept next to him with an arm wrapped around his body, which would explain the warmth. Sonic had turned back to normal and the only explanation Shadow could come up with was that Sonic was a hedgehog during the day and a werehog during the night.

He sat up hesitantly and picked up his clothes that sat next to him. Slowly standing up so he wouldn't wake his partner, he got dressed.

Not to long after that, a groan came from Sonic, who rolled onto his back, and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun. But when he saw Shadow awake, a warm smile inched his features, "morning, love," he whispered gently.

Shadow bend down and laid his body on top of Sonic's and nuzzled his face into Sonic's chest, "morning," he greeted back.

Smiling even more, Sonic started to pet him on his head, he was glad that things came out the way they did. If Shadow left him because he was afraid of that side of him...

...well, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Are you ready to head back home?" he asked Shadow.

Shadow nodded through a purr and Sonic chuckled.

"Oh! But wait!" Shadow quickly exclaimed and he sat up so he was staring down directly into Sonic's emerald eyes, the eyes he loved so much, "listen...I want to tell your friends. About us."

Sonic was shocked, but understanding. They both hated to sneak behind their friends back and act as if nothing was going on between them, fake fights when they were in public, insult eachother. All that just to hide what they were really feeling for eachother, and it hurt them both. Sonic nodded with an even warmer smile, "alright, we'll tell them."

**The end.**


End file.
